Kingdom Hearts: Kids
by haruekisaragi
Summary: Yuffie's son had no idea who his father is. So he decides to find out. Mid cursing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1: Characters

Haru Kisaragi

Age: 8-10 year old

Hair: Black

Eyes: Indigo (Right eye) Aquamarine (Left eye)

Loves: Ellie

Parent: Yuffie Kisaragi

Namine

Age: 8-10 year old

Hair: Red

Eyes: Blue

Loves: Haru Kisaragi

Parents: Sora and Kairi

Mayu Strife

Age: 11-13 year old

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Green

Weapon: Magic, Sword

Loves: Unknown

Parent: Cloud and Aerith Strife

Ellie

Age: Doesn't have one (she's around Haru and Namine's age)

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Dark Green

Weapons: Fire arms

Loves: Haru

Parent: None

----

Time note: This takes place about 5 to 7 years after the game. I'm not going to tell you who Haru's dad is. You have to guess!


	2. Chapter 2: Haru and Namine

Chapter2: Haru and Namine

Yuffie turned in her sleep. "Mom!" a young voice shouted waking the 24 year old woman up. A young boy ran into the room, a big smile on his face. "Mom guess what?" he asked bouncing up and down. "What?" Yuffie asked. "Auntie Aerith said we have people coming to visit us from another world! Is that true?" he asked. "Yes Haru." she said.

Haru Kisaragi, 8 years old and an endless canon of energy just like his mother was when she was a child. He wore a yellow shirt with an aquamarine collar and aquamarine trails all over his shirt and pants. His pants were brown and he wore a pair of white tennis shoes with indigo on them. His hair was messy and black like his mother's and his eyes were two types of eye colors. His right eye was indigo and his left eye was aquamarine. Yuffie smiled at her son. He was so hyper.

"That must be Sora and Kairi." she said. She hadn't seen them since Sora's last visit when her husband left. She sighed. She really did miss him. Silly boy. "Come on sweetie." she said then got dressed in a yellow summer dress. It was summer after all and Haru was a bouncy as ever when it was summer. Aerith was downstairs cleaning up. Everyone was living together now. The town was fixed and the defense system was better than ever. Cid was still Cid, grumpy but the same. Aerith had married Cloud and had a daughter named Mayu, who was a magic user and loved flowers.

Cloud and Mayu came into the kitchen. "Aunt Yuffie. Haru. Good morning." Mayu said smiling. She was like her mother, same smile, same eyes, same hobbies but every much like her dad too, good with swords, blonde hair, and quiet. She wore a pink summer dress with a white shawl. "Hey guys." Sora said knocking on the door. Cloud opened the door, revealing Kairi, Sora and a little girl no older than Haru maybe a few months younger. She was hiding behind Sora. She had blue eyes that was for sure. "Come on Nami. Say hello to everyone." Kairi said. The girl shyly showed herself.

She had long shoulder length red hair and blue eyes of course with a yellow pendent around her neck and a pair of white flip-flops and a peach dress. Sora wore a similar outfit to the second game only it was black and blue. The shirt was blue and the pants were black and he was still Sora. Kairi wore a with skirt to her ankles and a yellow blouse with white quarter inch heel sandals. Her hair was longer and in a braid now. The two had gotten married before Yuffie did and had Namine after Yuffie had Haru. Namine looked at Haru. He was kinda cute. She felt her face turn light pink.

Yuffie hugged her friends and looked at Namine. "She's adorable you guys. I'm so glad for you too. I'm sure Haru and her will be the best of friends." she said. "Looks like they already are." Sora said then put his arms behind his head. The two were looking at each other for a long time, Namine saw her dad's movements and did the same thing only she didn't grin like Sora did. Weird girl. Well that's what Haru thought. Mayu looked at Haru. She knew he wasn't use to girls his age. She was older than him but he treated her like a big sister. "Namine, that's a sweet name." Aerith said smiling. "Yeah. We named her that after a friend of ours." Sora said looking at Kairi. "The next one, if we decide on having another one, we'll let Nami choose the name." Kairi said.

"You two are set dead on being the perfect family." Yuffie said then looked sad. Haru never knew his father because he left before he could see him but it hurt Yuffie if she told her son, his father left them to go on a mission. It break her already shattering heart. She sighed. "Namine. Why don't you and Haru go play outside?" Mayu suggested. "Sure." Namine said. "You betcha!" Haru said, full of energy and ran outside while holding a very red Namine's wrist.

Unknown to them a shadow-like figure was watching them, mainly Haru.

---

"So Haru how old are you?" Namine asked blushing as they played "Exploders", a game he played at school with his friends, Leon's daughter Rachel, who was no older than 9 with Leon's hair and Rinoa's eyes and Joshua, a boy with red hair and blue eyes. And he always said 'Got it memorized?'. (Yes, Joshua is Axel's reincarnate. This is for all you Axel lovers. If any of you love any other Org. 13 members email me.)

He and Namine were playing in the bailey. "8 years old. Why?"

Namine smiled. "No reason. Just wanted to know. Just one more question. Where's your dad?"

Haru stopped dead in his tracks. "Haru?"

"I...never had a father. Mom never answers when I ask so I guess he died a long time ago." he said as a tears leeked down his face. Suddenly something jumped and was ready to attack. "Haru!"

He turned and only one thing escaped his thoughts. _Mother..._


End file.
